In the Middle of the Night
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: What should Zero do when he can't get Yuki out of his mind? Well, visit her in the middle of the night of course! Kind of angsty, not sure. But maybe it's a little lame. So if you have any sugestions, they are quite welcome!


Title: In the middle of the night. (okay, more like the evening...) Sorry...

Rating: T

Author: CetlicQueen-(or Bree)

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Vampire Knight. Nor do I want to. I could never make up such a good storyline. So I will let her do her job and I will do mine and greatly enjoy her books!

* * *

Zero could not forget hoe sweet she tasted. He never imagined that blood would taste so good. Or so sweet. He also thought that he would never become a vampire.

He was lying in his bed, trying to sleep, trying to get her off his mind, but he couldn't. Not for even a second. He knew exactly what she would be doing right now; her 'dad' would come in to check on her in about ten minutes. She would then pretend to sleep and after he kissed her forehead, she would almost smile and when he leaves, she will sit up and smile. After that she would either bring out a book or homework, and occupy herself until 2 hours later, when she will fall asleep doing whatever it was. Then I will come into her room at 5:00 and wake her up, and then we will fight for bathroom time. I always let her go first, but she takes so long I have only ten minutes to shower myself and get ready. I usually end up taking a shower while she's still in there.

_I love seeing her blush every time._

It was true. Yuki would end up red as a tomato until Zero came out in a towel from the shower and then she would beat him up for doing that. Then he would tell her that class starts in 15 minutes and he goes down to eat breakfast and she always comes down as soon as he finishes, but he always waits for her. Then they are late together.

Zero rolled over groaning. His pulse was quickening, he started to smell her blood, he wanted to taste her again. Sitting up he watched the clock pass by ten minutes then he knew he could go into her room. He'd done it before…but before, he'd also been human.

10:00

10:01

10:02

10:03

10:04

10:05

10:06

10:07

10:08

10:09

10:10!

As soon as the clock hit 10:10, he dashed out of the room, and started down the hallway, her room was on the other end of the hall. He had asked his so he would not be considered family. 'Dad', spotted him.

"Hey Zero! Watcha doin'?"

"Saying goodnight."

"Oh…well, she's asleep. She's such a good daughter! Always asleep by 10:00!"

Zero had to refrain from smirking. Then he and the headmaster walked off in separate directions. He saw him turn the corner and as soon as he did, Zero knocked once on Yuki's door and then walked in. She looked up from her book and looked him in the eyes. A big smile grew on her face.

"Hi Zero!"

He walked towards her and sat on her bed next to her.

"If you're too loud, you'll attract 'Dad's attention."

"You love teasing him about that don't you?"

"You bet."

She buried her face in her book to laugh. He took the opportunity. He placed his head in the crook of her neck, and inhaled.

"Zero?"

"Hold on, just let me be for a minute."

She shivered at feeling his breath. Feeling how hot it was at her neck, made desire creep in her stomach.

He nuzzled her neck and breathed directly on it. He heard her gasp a little and then he licked it. As he licked her neck and she felt his fangs begin to touch her.

"Please…just a little…I promise…I won't hurt you."

"Zero…why me?"

"I don't know." He looked her straight in the eyes. She saw his were tuning red. And in return, he saw fear in her eyes.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Heh…Now I don't know. I'm not so much afraid of you, but of what might happen."

He looked at her confused.

"You know,…When you drank my blood last time, it felt weird. It felt good and bad at the same time. Like it was pain, but good pain."

"But, it was something you don't want to happen again?" He pulled away from her.

"Not out of blind desire." She turned to face him at a comfortable position. She pushed him against the wall and she sat in front of him Indian style.

"Zero, why did you come in here tonight?"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Do you know what's funny? I can't either. Not scince the first day I met you. I think,… that I knew all along, but I just kinda ignored it. But, maybe, the reason I love being around you is because I love _you_."

They stared at each other; Yuki's face a little pink in the moonlight room. Zero closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Zero!" He smiled and said not to worry.

"Yuki, do you know how much it means to me to hear you say that?" She flushed a little more.

"When I came here after that horrible incident, you were always helping me. I really appreciated that so much. Over time, I could not help but love you." Zero turned just a little pink.

"May I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask." He then leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Just a quick touch, but they both felt a spark between them. She looked up and saw a 'look' in Zero's eyes, one she couldn't identify. Zero leaned in and they kissed again. She wrapped he arms around his neck and he pulled her closer and hugged her hips. His tongue asked for entrance to her mouth and she obliged willingly. After she opened her mouth, she felt something weird. _What is that? It feels sharp. Oh! Oh No! he's getting fangs again._

"Zero."

"huh?" He said while moving down to her neck. He started to kiss it, but his fangs were scraping it lightly and she could feel his resolve diminishing.

"Go ahead." He stopped what he was doing for a moment, and whispered against her neck,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. As long as it's you and no one else."

Zero unbuttoned her pajamas and pulled her shirt off her shoulder, then he took his hands ran them along her neck, then down her sides and lowered his head.

"Mine."

She then felt his fangs. He bit her lightly at first, then harder. He wanted to go deeper, to get more. Yuki gasped and started moaning as she felt his tongue move over her skin and lap up her blood. Zero was careful this time to not let his hunger get the best of him and take too much. He also was careful to not make a mess.

Zero heard her, she was making noises that made him want to continue, but he knew that those were noises of pain. He released her and saw his work. A bloody mess surrounded by two holes. Thank goodness the blood was only around her neck and not on his or her clothes. He didn't want to explain this to the head master.

"unnn…ow…" Yuki rubbed her hand along her neck and felt blood there, and she watched as Zero licked his lips and cleaned up his mouth.

"Don't waste it." He then grabbed her hand and licked the blood off of it, and wiped her neck clean. She winced as he cleaned it off. When she reached for the buttons on her shirt, Zero took off her shirt completely.

"I don't know why you always feel you need to cover up. You look beautiful."

She blushed and tried to cover herself with her hands, but Zero pulled them above her head and laid her down on her bed.

"Let me lie next to you tonight. I promise I won't to anything improper. I just want to sleep well for once."

"Can I put my shirt on?"

"No."

"Why?" He released his hold on her arms and lay next to her.

"Because, I want to do this." His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He buried his face in her hair.

"You smell amazing." She giggled.

"Goodnight Zero." She pulled the covers over them, and when Zero's arms came back around her waist, she took one of them and rested her face in his hand, then, they both fell asleep.

The next day, it was the same routine. Except this time, she was waken up in a whole different way than her usual banging on the door.


End file.
